No durante los sonetos
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: ArgentinaxChile. Lemon. Manuel está intentando grabarse leyendo un poema para una tarea escolar, mientras Martín lo distrae con sexo oral.


Manuel acomodó la cámara en la repisa, de tal manera que enfocara su rostro y en el cuadro bonito que había arriba del sillón donde se iba a sentar. Cuando le dijeron en el curso que tenía que hacer un video audiovisual sobre su propia pasión personal como presentación, esto fue lo único que se le ocurrió: leer poesía. La poesía era una pasión tranquila, pero que despertaba gigantes con dulces palabras.

Prendió la cámara, tomando asiento con el libro en la mano. Se aclaró la voz antes de comenzar:

― Tengo hambre de tu boca, de tu voz, de tu pelo y por las calles voy sin nutrirme, callado,...

De reojo lo vio a Martín acercarse. Rogaba porque no lo molestara. Y si se atrevía a hacerlo, lo ignoraría. Era tarea escolar, no estaba haciendo tonterías, así que esperó a que fuera maduro y no se cruzara por delante la cámara.

―...no me sostiene el pan, el hambre me desquicia, busco el sonido líquido de tus pies en el día.

No, no, no. _No._

― Estoy hambriento de tu risa resbalada, de tus manos color de furioso granero,...

Manuel se recordó que estaba frente a una cámara. No podía sonrojarse. ¡Pero...! Martín se había escurrido hasta quedar agachado entre sus piernas, donde la cámara no alcanzaba a verlo, un punto ciego que temía saber para qué lo utilizaría.

No, ahora no. No, por favor.

Tragó saliva y continuó, decidido a ignorarlo.

―...tengo hambre de la pálida piedra de tus uñas, quiero comer tu piel como intacta almendra.

Se maldijo por haber encontrado un poema tan indirecto. Sutil, pero para Martín nada era sutil. Excepto eso, eso que estaba haciendo con los dedos, esa caricia que trazaba un camino por la cara interna del muslo, suave. La ropa hacía que fuera una cosquilla sin gracia, que solo conseguía ponerlo mil veces más nervioso.

No se animaba ni siquiera a cerrar las piernas. Lo ignoró.

― Quiero comer el rayo quemado en tu hermosura..., la nariz del a...rrogante rostro,...

Se dio cuenta de que hablaba con más lentitud, y su esfuerzo porque la voz no le flaqueara era enorme. Odió haber arrastrado las palabras así, pero la mano de Martín no se había detenido en sus muslos. Había seguido su recorrido, y Manuel no quería pensar en ello. No.

―...quiero comer la s-sombra fugaz de tu... tus pestañas ―la voz se desvaneció al final.

Sintió algo cálido y conocido en su entrepierna. Algo mojado, rico y caliente, esa boca y esa lengua contra la que luchó para desarmarse ahí mismo. No creyó que llegaría tan lejos. Quería desconcentrarlo, ¿Eh? Que pusiera mucho ímpetu en ello, si quería. Manuel casi frunce el ceño, pero se recordó otra vez que estaba frente a la cámara. Profesionalismo.

―...y hambriento vengo y voy olfateando e-el, el crepúsculo...

Tragó saliva. Bueno, lo estaba desconcentrando. Y de una manera impresionante. Su voz se volvía más aguda en los finales y eso lo molestaba demasiado, pero darle una patada a Martín, como le hubiera gustado hacer, no iba a poder ser. Un movimiento tan brusco arruinaría todo el video.

Luego alegaría que el gato le estaba rasguñando el pie, o algo por el estilo. Era creíble.

Y estaba el otro gato. Aquel que lamía donde no debía y que, aunque no lo mirara, sentía el peso de esos ojos verdes sobre él.

Tensó la mandíbula, cerrando los ojos por un segundo, antes de seguir. Porque seguiría. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

―...buscándote, buscando tu corazón calien...te... eh... ―su respiración se acompasó con la frase.

Aunque lo negara interiormente, sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate. Los dedos, siempre suaves y sigilosos, volvieron a recorrer los caminos que el propio Martín inventaba en sus piernas.

―...como un pu-puma en la soledad de Qui-Qui... Quita-Quitra...

La boca de Martín se apretó alrededor de su miembro duro a través de la ropa. Ese fue el final de su autocontrol. Exhaló todo el aire de un solo suspiro y bajó la cabeza, apretando los párpados con fuerza. No podía decir Quitratúe. No le salía. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

― ¿No vas a seguir? Estaba lindo el poema.

Había arruinado todo. Quiso pegarle un golpe en la cabeza, con la cara ardiéndole de vergüenza, pero el rubio no había terminado de burlarse de él.

Martín liberó su erección del pantalón, rozándola con el índice, como si fuera una caricia dulce de un amante decente. Esto no tenía nada de decente.

― Seguí.

― ¡No voy a seguir leyendo! ―y su voz volvía a hacer de las suyas. Lo que se suponía que debió ser una queja, terminó sonando indefenso.

Y todo era objeto de burla para el rubio. Era realmente insoportable cuando se lo proponía.

― La cosa es así, seguí y yo sigo ―le ofreció con tono divertido.

― ¿Qué clase de trato es ese, weón? ―respondió, indignado― ¿Quién te pidió que empezaras?

Sin embargo, tuvo que reconsiderar la propuesta, cuando Martín hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie para marcharse.

― ¿Y para qué queri que siga leyendo? ―se tapó el rostro disimuladamente mientras hablaba.

― Me encanta tu voz, especialmente cuando estás excitado.

Manuel iba a pegarle la patada más dolorosa que Martín iría a recibir en su vida, pero se detuvo al ver esa sonrisa radiante que le quemó el cerebro y se la puso más dura.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

― Pero apaga la cámara.

― No.

Manuel quería pensar que estaba rojo de rabia, y no de sonrojo. Nunca había sentido tanto bochorno junto.

Y por alguna razón, apretó con fuerza el libro que tenía entre manos y lo abrió al azar.

― Pero, olvidé que tus manos satisfacían ―murmuró en voz baja, sacudida por su conciencia.

Todavía no se atrevía a levantar la vista. Podría estar leyendo cualquier cosa y tendría tanto sentido como las palabras de Neruda ahora. Encontrarle coherencia a lo que leía era imposible.

―...las raíces, regando rosas enmaña... enma...ra...ñadas, hasta que florecieron tus huellas digitales...

Apretó el libro con fuerza. No podía pronunciar lo que alguna vez le había parecido tan sencillo. Y todo por esa boca subía y bajaba más lento de lo que quería y necesitaba. Sus dedos todavía no habían llegado al destino final, y dudaba que lo hicieran. Deambulaban por la ropa, jugando con las arrugas de la tela mientras que él deseaba fervientemente sentir su tacto sobre la piel. Pero entonces perdería más rápido.

―...en la plenaria paz de la naturaleza.

Farfulló, y logró decirlo entero.

Y aun quedaban tres estrofas más.

― El azadón y... y el agua como animales tuyos... te acompañan, mordiendo... ohh~

Sintió la mordida juguetona e indolora sobre su piel sensible. Juraba que ese ruidito no fue intencional. Y el muy maldito estaba prestando atención a lo que él leía, eso era injusto. Todo para usarlo en su contra.

―...y la-lamiendo la tierra, y es así cómo, trabaah...jando, desprendes ―bufó, cada vez le costaba más leer― fecundidad, fogosa frescura d-de claveles.

Y la poesía era hermosa, sí, pero lo que le hacía ver las estrellas era la habilidad de Martín con la lengua. No solo la usaba para parlotear durante horas. Una mano se introdujo debajo de su camisa, acariciando la piel de su estómago.

― Amor y honor de abe...jas pido para tu-tus m-manos ―cerró los ojos con fuerza otra vez, entreabriendo uno solo para espiar el contenido de la hoja― que la tierra confunden su etir... es... tirpe transp-paren...te...

El sonido que Martín hizo con su boca lo sacó de la lectura de un tirón. Lo volvió a hacer, como a propósito, separando ruidosamente sus labios de la punta de su miembro. Su cuerpo se encogió de placer, pero al no sentir más contacto, abrió los ojos con la mala cara.

― Dale, seguí leyendo. ―Manuel le echó una mirada de desconfianza―No te interrumpo más, che. Te lo prometo.

Y volvió a hacer esa sonrisa que a él le daba vuelta el mundo.

― Agh. ―Se volvió a aclarar la garganta, aunque sabía que era en vano. Su voz no saldría mejor que la ultima vez― de tal modo que soy como piedra que...quemada ―Martín siguió con lo suyo. Manuel estaba bastante urgido como para continuar, pero si se detenía, el otro también lo haría ― que de pro...nto, contigo, ca... oh... can... canta, por...que re... mmh...

Se hundió en el sillón, gimiendo sin poder callar. La excitación que se extendía por cada centímetro de su cuerpo le jugó en contra rápidamente. Sintió el clímax avanzar a paso lento, torturante, la electrizante pasión subiéndole por la espalda y descargándose en su zona baja, donde Martín no había parado, aunque él no pudiera seguir leyendo.

Y se lo agradecía, su cuerpo entero se lo agradeció cuando se tensó gimoteando su nombre en voz alta sin darse cuenta. El orgasmo fue mucho más gratificante que una tarde leyendo poesía. Fue maravilloso.

Ni siquiera había asimilado lo que había pasado, que vio a Martín pararse de un salto. Pudo haberle preguntado qué hacía, pero todavía su cuerpo vibraba, tranquilo después del éxtasis.

Al instante, le revoleó el libro a Martín cuando vio que se estaba llevando la cámara con la grabación de todo lo ocurrido.

Y pensar que solo le había faltado una oración. Qué vergüenza.


End file.
